Una historia diferente
by Amorguen
Summary: A veces las apariencias engañan, en esta historia mas que nunca. Slash
1. El reencuentro

**_ADVERTENCIA: _C**ontiene Slash. No pretendo sacar ningun beneficio, todos los personajes son propiedad de JK. Rowling, yo solo hago algun que otro desastre con ellos, jejeje

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro**_

-He convocado a todos los que he podido encontrar – la voz resonaba por las paredes del amplio despacho – Remus está buscando a los demás.

-Gracias Sirius, has cumplido bien con tu misión.

-Albus¿y ahora que quieres que haga?

-Quédate aquí durante un tiempo. Hoy vienen los alumnos, y estoy seguro de que Harry se alegrará mucho de verte.

-Si, yo también ten...

La puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore se abrió de golpe, pero quién fuera que la abriera tardaba mucho en subir.

-¿Quién...- Snape apareció en la puerta. Sus túnicas negras estaban rotas y sucias, su rostro demacrado, se agarraba al marco de la puerta, parecía herido.

-Severus- nombró Dumbledore en tono preocupado.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- no era cierto pero no pensaba dejar que Black tuviera la satisfacción de verlo derrotado y herido.

-Snivellus, tienes buena cara- se burló Sirius.

-¡Sirius!- le reprochó Albus, mientras que ayudaba a Snape a sentarse- Estaba preocupado por ti, hacia mas de un mes que no tenía noticias tuyas.

-Lo siento Albus, pero no podía correr el riesgo de ponerme en contacto contigo. ÉL no confiaba en mí, y dudo que confié ahora.

-¿Qué has podido averiguar?

-Están reuniendo a todos los mortífagos. Cuando sean suficientes piensan atacar Azkaban.

-Para no confiar en ti, te ha contado muchas cosas interesantes.

Snape miró a Sirius con desprecio.

-No me las contó a mí, imbécil, las escuche mientras creían que estaba inconsciente. ÉL estuvo conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí, para que aprendiese a temerle.

-Bueno será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

-¡No! Hay algo más. Debe avisar a Remus Lupin. De alguna manera se han enterado de que esta reuniendo a los antiguos aurores, y pretenden asesinarlo- Sirius palideció de pronto.

-Esta bien Severus, has hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora ves a que te vea Mad...

-No puedo. ÉL no entendería que me curasen los aliados de Dumbledore, me ha dejado volver solo porque quiere que vigile a Potter, y para que asesine a Black si intenta acercarse a su ahijado- sonrió malévolamente a Sirius- Tienes suerte de que no sepa tu paradero.

-Tú eres quien tiene suerte, Snivi.

-Tranquilo Severus, yo me encargaré de todo- dijo, Dumbledore- Ahora descansa. Sirius acompáñalo a su habitación.

-¡Qué!- gritaron los dos hombres al unísono.

-No hace falta si me...

-¡Severus! No me repliques ¿Sirius?

-De acuerdo.

Albus Dumbledore abandonó entonces su despacho, dejando solos a los dos hombres mirándose. Al cabo de un rato Sirius se acercó a Snape y se arrodilló para que este pudiera apoyarse en su espalda.

-No Black, no pienso dejar que me toques.

-Eso antes no parecía importante.

Entonces Sirius Black vio algo que no pensaba que volvería a ver. Severus Snape sonrojándose. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio aquellas pálidas mejillas manchadas de rojo, y aunque se odiaban todavía, no pudo evitar enternecerse.

-Vamos- dijo Sirius.

-No, yo puedo solo- Snape intentó levantarse, pero un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Sirius, harto ya, cogió a Snape en brazos. Este debía de estar muy destrozado porque no replicó más, y simplemente se dejo llevar con los ojos cerrados. Mirándolo fijamente a la cara podía ver el dolor de años de tragedias, muchas de las cuales se las había provocado él, lo sabía pero no podía admitirlo delante de él. En algún momento en el camino a las mazmorras Severus debió quedarse dormido. Al llegar a sus habitaciones Sirius se sorprendió de que no hubiese ningún conjuro protegiéndolas. Lo dejó sobre su cama y se sentó a observarlo. Se veía patético. Todo herido y mascullado, sucio. Mientras dormía su rostro inexpresivo, se retorcía de dolor, debía tener pesadillas. Nunca tuvo aquella expresión cuando durmió a su lado. ¿Quién podía imaginar que Snape y él hubieran compartido la misma cama? Pero así fue hasta el incidente del Sauce Boxeador, se odiaban de día con la misma intensidad como se amaban de noche.

Black se perdió en los recuerdos de noches de pasión y días de peleas, una rutina que llego a adorar durante mucho tiempo, y que parecía siglos que no recordaba. Un gemido de Snape le devolvió a la realidad. Parecía incomodo. Sirius decidió desvestirlo pero al intentar tocarlo despertó histérico acurrucándose a un lado de la cama. Temblaba y su rostro era puro miedo. En ese momento a Sirius se le encogió el corazón, que atrocidades le habría hecho el infame Señor Oscuro para hacer temblar de miedo a Severus Snape. Al ser consciente de que Black lo observaba, y que en su cara parecía apreciarse una mueca de pena, Snape intentó recomponerse.

-¿Qué pretendías?- preguntó recuperando su voz.

-Parecías incómodo. Iba a desvestirte- a Sirius le pareció volver a apreciar un leve sonrojo en las blancas mejillas del profesor de pociones, y añadió- no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo- le sonrió pícaramente.

Snape ni lo miró. Tenía la mirada perdida, y a Sirius le daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de romperse. Por fin Snape recordó su presencia.

-Lárgate- le dijo en un intento de calmarse.

Black no se movió ni un pelo.

-Lárgate, te digo- repitió desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Sirius seguía sin moverse.

-Por favor...-suplicaba ahora Snape- vete.

Estaba llorando, toda su fría fachada se había venido abajo, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar de forma desesperada. Entonces Sirius se le acercó y le abrazó con fuerza. Snape se aferró a aquel cuerpo que le ofrecía el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Lloró durante mucho tiempo, quizás horas, en las cuales Sirius le abrazó y acarició con devota dulzura, y en el transcurso de la noche las caricias se convirtieron en dulces besos, tímidos al principio por miedo de intimidar al hombre que tenía en sus brazos, y más apasionados a medida que aquel hombre le devolvía el afecto. Y así fue como empezó de nuevo una historia que nunca debió terminar.


	2. Un paso adelante

_**Capítulo 2: Un paso adelante**_

Las clases había comenzado, y todo Hogwarts volvía a se un atolladero de estudiantes de todas las edades. Excepto en las mazmorras, lugar que era poco frecuentado por los alumnos al estar allí ubicados los aposentos del mas temible profesor de pociones que Hogwarts conociera. En realidad, nada más allá de la realidad, pues en aquel lugar ese hombre se convertía en la persona más tranquila del mundo, siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie presente. En su oficina Severus Snape terminaba de arreglar el trabajo que se le había demorado durante las "vacaciones" de verano, intentando ponerse al día mientras se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas. A todos había sorprendido que su primer día de clases de pociones, Dumbledore se hubiera encargado de dar la clase sustituyendo a Snape. Todos estaban contentos con el cambio y a ninguno parecía importarle el motivo por el cual su antiguo profesor no había hecho acto de presencia, a todos excepto a Harry, "motivos personales" les dijo el director, y en su mirada se veía que no iba a desvelar nada más. Harry lo sabía, como también sentía que la ausencia de su profesor se debía a cierto mago negro.

Así Snape había pasado los día poniendo en orden notas y listas de ingredientes que necesitaría para pasar el nuevo año escolar, y que ya estaría listo sino fuera por las pequeñas vacaciones que le habían obligado a tomarse. Solo recordarlo y un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. Aun podía sentir el aliento del que no debe ser nombrado en su oído, recordándole cada una de las atrocidades que podía hacerle si se le pasaba por la cabeza el traicionarle. Sabia cierto que su talento en el arte de la Oclumancia era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Buscando unos ingredientes es como lo encontró Sirius Black, reconocido enemigo de Severus Snape, y no tan conocido amante de este mismo. Antes de entrar, pues la puerta ya estaba abierta (tímida invitación de Snape), le gustaba observarlo, cuando él pensaba que nadie lo miraba sus músculos se relajaban dejando ver una hermosa expresión.

-Black- murmuró Snape antes de girarse.

-Snape- le sonrío él como respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

"Ya empezamos" pensó Sirius. Desde hacía varias semanas que él lo visitaba para empezar a discutir y al final acabar irremediablemente en la cama. Pero hoy Sirius no tenía ganas de discutir.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- Severus se sonrojó, que fuera tan directo perturbaba al maestro de pociones, pero a él le encantaba.

-Esto... yo...- Severus Snape sin palabras, "a Harry le hubiera gustado verlo", pensó Sirius.

-No digas nada- le sugirió Sirius mientras terminaba con el espacio que los separaba. La expresión de Snape era la misma de aquella noche. Eso quería decir que se sentía indefenso, vulnerable. Sensaciones que el profesor de pociones no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar a nadie, pero que sentía con mucha frecuencia. Sirius sentía una extraña sensación de orgullo, por ser la persona a quien le mostraba sus miedos.

-Sabes que no quiero hacerte ningún daño- le dijo él mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-No me hagas reír, Black- la fachada de frialdad había vuelto a la expresión de Severus- No creo que eso te haya preocupado nunca...

-¡Eso no es verdad!- no le dejo terminar Sirius- Quizás fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para no demostrártelo, pero no lo era para no sentirlo.

Eso debió llegarle a Severus pues volvió la expresión de antes, mientras apartaba la mirada para fijarla en su escritorio.

-Yo...-comenzó él- yo tampoco fui muy...

Pero esta vez Sirius fue quien le interrumpió y comenzó a besarlo con pasión renovada. Habían dejado el pasado atrás, y eso significaba que quizás pudieran tener otra oportunidad.

Horas después Sirius yacía en la cama del profesor de pociones, mirando hacia el techo, mientras con su brazo izquierdo acariciaba la cabeza de Severus que se hallaba sobre su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían seguir así? La guerra cada vez era mas cruenta, los dos bandos habían sufrido grandes pérdidas, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ÉL decidiera atacar Hogwarts. Y entonces que pasaría ¿sobreviviría? O lo que él mas le preocupaba ¿moriría alguno de aquellos que él estimaba? Y con esa preocupación miró hacia el negro bulto enmarañado que era la cabeza de Severus sobre su pecho, sabiendo que con mucha certeza alguno de los dos no vería el final de la guerra. No le importaba si era él, pero ¿y si no¿y si era Severus quien moría? Aquel chico que odió, y el hombre desconocido en que se había convertido. Como conocido era su cuerpo de adolescente, y desconocido era ahora, lleno de heridas y cicatrices que marcaban toda una vida de penurias y sacrificios que él no había podido compartir porque había malgastado más de 12 años de su vida en la prisión de Azkaban. Mentira. Las heridas de Severus podía sen más antiguas. Él abandonó a Snape muchísimo antes, dejándoselo en bandeja a Lucius Malfoy. Quizás hubiera sido diferente si nunca le hubiera jugado aquella broma, que podía haber acabado tan mal. Severus pensó que quería matarlo. Lo siguió pensando cuando salió de Azkaban, pero aun así él volvió a sus brazos sin oponer mucha resistencia. ¿Porque? Mientras pensaba en eso un calor oprimía su pecho, la clase de calor que siempre sentía al pensar en Severus, al estar con él. De pronto sintió la certeza de lo que era aquello que sentía, y sin vacilar dijo:

-Te quiero, Severus.

Casi al instante la cabeza de Severus se movió, para buscar la mirada de Sirius. Este se asustó un poco porque no esperaba que estuviese despierto. Pero la mirada de Snape le asustó mucho más, parecía aterrorizado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó este. Sirius temía haber cometido un error al expresar lo que acababa de descubrir que sentía.

-Sí- pero al contestar sus palabras sonaron seguras de lo que significaban.

Severus pareció dudar un momento. Sirius temía que estuviese dudando entre echarlo a patadas de la cama o usar su varita. Pero cuando fijó su mirada en la de Snape este se relajó, y con una sincera sonrisa (la primera que él veía),le respondió:

-Yo también te quiero, Sirius Black.


	3. Cambios

_**Capítulo 3: Cambios**_

El profesor Snape volvía a estar rehabilitado, sus clases de pociones volvían a ser como siempre, bueno como siempre no. Durante sus clases gritaba mucho menos a los alumnos, y no les dirigía tantas miradas de desprecio, es más, muchas veces se le perdía la mirada al fondo de la clase, como recordando, y Harry y Hermione estaban seguros de que lo habían visto sonreír, mientras que Ron pensaba que debía estar enfermo. Una mañana incluso felicito a Neville por reconocer una especie de planta muy rara que se usaba en las pociones curativas mas potentes.

Ese día empezaron a oírse rumores de los motivos por los cuales no había empezado el curso con los demás profesores. Algunos pensaban que se había golpeado la cabeza y por eso ahora no acababa de recuperar el juicio, e incluso parecía una persona normal, otros decían que mientras experimentaba con sus pociones alguna le salió mal. Los rumores se extendían y cada vez eran mas descabellados. Pero lo peor de todo estaba a punto de llegar.

Una mañana apareció un hombre, en las mazmorras donde se impartía la clase de pociones, con ropas muggles. Nada que llamase mucho la atención, solo unos pantalones negros y un suéter, sino fuera porque allí todo el mundo usaba las túnicas. Llevaba el cabello algo largo, recogido en una coleta, y tenía la nariz bastante grande. Ese fue el detalle que le hicieron reconocerlo, aquel era el temido profesor Snape en ropas muggles, con el cabello limpio y sedoso y recogido, que dejaban ver sus oscuros ojos. Sino fuera por el shock que producía verlo de aquella manera, hasta se veía guapo. Ese fue el primer día en que casi todas las chicas se sentaron en la filas de delante.

Por la noche y después de haber cenado y tener que aguantar los comentarios de sus compañeros en el Gran Salón, Severus Snape llegó hasta su habitación. Allí Sirius Black se encontraba tumbado en la cama leyendo un ejemplar de El Profeta. En cuanto Severus hubo cerrado la puerta, Sirius se levantó.

-Y bien ¿qué tal?- pregunto este con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Mañana vuelvo a ponerme la túnica- dijo mientras se soltaba el pelo, aunque ahora caía sobre su cara en mechones de seda negros.

-No puede haber ido tan mal.

-¡Que no!- levantó un poco la voz – todos me miraban de una forma...rara. He estado rodeado de alumnas todo el día. Incluso creo que dos se me insinuaron. He tenido que aguantar las burlas de McGonagall y Dumbledore todo el día...

-Para, imposible que Dumbledore se haya burlado de ti.

-Pues lo ha hecho, me ha dicho que... que... – las mejillas de Severus habían perdido su palidez para mostrar un rojo vivo en ellas- que estaba muy guapo- terminó en un susurro.

Sirius comenzó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual produjo que el intenso rojo de las mejillas de Snape se extendiese por toda su cara.

-No te rías, esto fue todo idea tuya- gritaba enojado Severus mientras se quitaba la ropa- no se como pude hacerte caso.

-Pero Sev, no te enfades. No se estaban burlando de ti, simplemente te estaban elogiando. No creo que haya un alma en todo este colegio que se burlará de ti. Tú te has mirado bien en el espejo. ¡Estas increíble!

-Yo no quiero estar increíble- la cara de Severus volvía a su estado normal mientras con una mirada triste recorría su reflejo en el espejo- ¿Sirius?

-¿Si?-

-Si vuelvo a ponerme la túnicas, y a estar como antes¿ dejarás de..

-No seas estúpido- dijo mientras se levantaba para poder abrazar a aquel hombre- Yo te querría fueses como fueses- le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

Desde que le había dicho que le quería, el mayor temor de Severus era que le dejara de querer. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser una persona tan insegura. A veces parecía un niño, seguramente debido a la falta de cariño de la que siempre careció.

Snape pareció recobrar sus antigua frialdad, se deshizo del abrazo de Sirius y termino de desvestirse. Después se metió en la cama. Sirius se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y sin mirarlo a la cara le preguntó:

-¿No me crees?

-No- fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte de Severus que ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos. Sirius hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando Severus intentaba ignorarlo: comenzó a besarlo.

-Déjame- se opusó Severus.

-No.

-La verdad, no se que haces conmigo- la voz de Snape sonaba quebrada.

-Te quiero.

-Sí, pero ¿hasta cuando? Cuando te cansarás de mi otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- Sirius había parado para mirar a los ojos de su amante, que comenzaban a brillar.

-Eso es, la última vez también te cansaste de mi ¿Cuánto durará ahora?

-Yo nunca me cansé de ti. En todos estos años no he podido olvidarte ¿No te demuestra eso algo?

Severus calló un instante y aparto la mirada de Sirius.

-Tengo miedo- dijo al fin- De estar viviendo de una ilusión que no es real.

-Te...quiero...- le susurraba Sirius mientras comenzaba a besarlo otra vez- y...te lo...demostraré todas las veces...que hagan falta.

Por respuesta Sirius solo recibió un gemido, y la invitación por parte de Severus a que le acompañase en la cama.

Al día siguiente, Snape volvía a ponerse las túnicas pero decidió dejarse el cabello como Sirius le había enseñado, recogido.


	4. Pasado

**NA: **Arima chan muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te siga gustando

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Pasado**

Era fin de semana y los estudiantes tenían viaje en Hogsmeade. Sirius había aprovechado la oportunidad para salir un poco con Harry y los demás, sin que nadie lo supiera. Snape se encontraba en su laboratorio a solas, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Al final de la habitación se encontraba un contento Lucius Malfoy. Su larga melena rubia, resplandeciente, incluso en la oscuridad de la mazmorra.

-Severus, me agrada verte tan... bien- en el tono de voz de Malfoy, Snape notó algo raro.

-Lucius¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto ignorando la mirada de Lucius y siguiendo con el brebaje de su poción.

-Pensé que te agradaría verme- Malfoy empezaba a acercarse a Snape de forma peligrosa. Este dio un paso hacia atrás y se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Draco no está aquí, y lo sabes, y si no tienes nada que decirme, no sé porque te has tomado la molestia en recorrer el camino hasta aquí.

Malfoy se acercó hasta él. Apenas dos palmos les separaba. Lucius levantó la mano y la llevo hasta el pelo de Snape, la textura del cual ahora era tremendamente suave.

-Quería saber como te encontrabas después de volver- Severus temblaba bajo el tacto de Lucius, aquella mano le recordaba a la del Señor Tenebroso- pero me llevo una grata sorpresa al verte, pues se te ve mejor que nunca- Malfoy dirigió su mano hasta acariciar los finos labios del profesor de pociones, y poco a poco fue terminando con el espacio que había entre los dos. Antes de que Snape pudiera rechazarlo, la puerta de la mazmorra se cerró de un portazo. Snape se separó de Malfoy apagó el fogón del caldero y se fue hasta la puerta.

-Cuando me necesites para algo importante, ya sabes donde encontrarme- y con eso cerró la puerta dejando a Lucius Malfoy sin decir una palabra.

Al llegar a su habitación Sirius ya estaba allí. En la oscuridad de una de las esquinas de la habitación estaba sentado en una antigua butaca, su mirada fija en Severus. Este ignoró la extraña mirada y se despojó de su túnica mientras dejaba unos ingredientes en su armario privado.

-¿Ya estás aquí? No esperaba que llegases hasta esta noche.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta.

El tono de voz de Sirius paró en seco lo que Severus estaba haciendo, se giró y lo miró. Él seguía sentado con aquella mirada en la cara, y por un instante volvió a su quinto año en Howgarts, el día antes del accidente del Sauce Boxeador, aquella mirada fue la última que le vio a Sirius antes de que intentará asesinarlo. Sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar, se quedó paralizado de pie mirando como Sirius se levantaba y se acercaba a la cama, dejando el abrigo sobre una silla.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Yo... es que...

-Seguro que muy entretenido, sobretodo ahora que te habías librado de mí para poder ver a tu querido Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la voz le temblaba y no sonaba todo lo segura que a él le hubiese gustado.

-Os he visto, y me doy cuenta de que no le hubieras parado sin hubiera cerrado la puerta de un portazo.

-Eso no es verdad- Snape comenzaba a estar más enfadado que aterrado por la desconfianza de Sirius- no le hubiera dejado tocarme, nunca le he dejado.

-Nunca- gritó Sirius- eso no es lo que iba diciendo él por ahí.

Snape comenzó a reírse.

-Eres un iluso si te crees todo lo que un Malfoy dice.

Sirius calló, y poco después la risa de Severus se fue apagando, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

-Yo...- comenzó Sirius, pero Severus le hizo callar al estrellar uno de los recipientes de sus pociones en la fría pared de piedra muy cerca de donde se encontraba la cabeza de Sirius.

-Black, cállate- nunca antes le había producido tanto miedo la forma en que Severus pronunció su nombre.- No puedo creer que todos estos años me hayas hecho sufrir como un miserable por no haber confiado en mi. O al menos haberme dicho alguna cosa. Y que además fueras a repetirlo- con las últimas palabras la voz se le rompió- ¿Pensabas matarme? ¿ Pensabas llamar a Lupin para que acabase lo que empezó?

Sirius se calló y se sentó sobre la cama con las manos sobre la cabeza. La verdad era que no podía negar aquello, fue el primer impulso que tuvo, pero él ya no era un estúpido adolescente que seguía todos sus impulsos, y ahora sabía perfectamente que no podría vivir sin aquel hombre.

-Lo siento- las palabras pesaban en el aire tenso de la habitación.

Severus se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, mientras se pasaba una mano por el liso cabello para liberarlo de su recogido. Ningún de los dos se había mirado, y dirigían sus ojos a diferentes puntos de la habitación, mayoritariamente el suelo de la mazmorra.

Nunca supieron cuento tiempo estuvieron en silencio sin atreverse a decir una palabra, mirando a puntos indefinidos. Al final Severus rompió con él.

-Vete- dijo, todavía sin mirar a su compañero- vete y no vuelvas... por favor.

Sirius tembló al escuchar las palabras de Snape, en otro momento se hubiera abalanzado sobre él para intentar disuadirlo de la única forma que él conocía: haciéndole el amor. Pero ahora no creía que tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Solo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de cerrarla busco la mirada de Severus.

-Esto no es un final. Te lo prometo.

Después cerró la puerta dejando sobre la cama un hombre destrozado más que por lo que había pasado, porque era el pasado el que volvía a alcanzarlo.


	5. Cosas que nunca cambian

**_Capítulo 5: Cosas que nunca cambian_**

A medida que se acercaba la batalla final, las batallas entre aurores y mortífagos se hacían más cruentas y feroces. Era ya el séptimo año de Harry en Howgarts, y mucho habían cambiado las cosas desde que Voldemort volvió a la vida.

Albus Dumbledore regía ahora el Ministerio de Magia con la ayuda de Arthur Wesley.

Minerva McGonagall se encargaba de dirigir el colegio, más parecido ahora a un campo de refugiados.

Remus Lupin había ganado gran fama entre el mundo mágico al reconciliar a los magos con gran parte de la comunidad licántropa, fieles aliados en la Guerra Oscura.

Sirius Black, antaño fugado convicto de Azkaban, se había convertido en un legendario guerrero entre los magos. Había participado en la mayoría de batallas, consiguiendo salir de todas ellas casi ileso. Sus hazañas eran de las más conocidas y comentadas por los viejos magos en las tabernas de Diagon Alley. Se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir, y era el mayor ídolo de Harry Potter, el que tendría que vencer al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, como el destino le tenía deparado.

Quien apenas era conocido era un quisquilloso profesor de pociones. Al menos no lo era entre la multitud, pero gracias a él se habían ganado importantes batallas, y evitado mayores desgracias. Entre quien si era bien conocido era entre los mortífagos, desde que se descubrió su traición al Lord Tenebroso. Había sido desenmascarado hacía poco tiempo al salvar la vida aun grupo de estudiantes que Voldemort había ordenado ejecutar. Ahora vivía prácticamente recluido en las mazmorras de Howgarts, quizás el lugar más seguro del mundo gracias a los hechizos protectores de Dumbledore. Allí pasaba los días dando clases a loa pocos alumnos que querían estudiar en los tiempos que corrían.

Sirius Black se dirigía ahora hacía allí. Acababa de regresar de una misión, y siempre que regresaba lo primero que hacía era ir a ver a Severus Snape.

-Snape.

Severus giró al oír la voz de Black. Este estaba todo mascullado, y sangraba de un corte en la ceja.

-Black- dijo con resignación- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que vayas a la enfermería cuando regreses de alguna misión- mientras se dirigió hacia un botiquín que ya había colocado allí Madame Pomfrey sabiendo las costumbres de Sirius.

-Después de jugarme la vida lo primero que me apetece ver es tu sonrisa.

La ironía no dejaba de ser graciosa, teniendo en cuenta que Snape nunca le sonreía. Al menos no ahora. Ellos habían sido amantes, en dos ocasiones, pero en las dos habían roto por culpa de un solo hombre, Lucius Malfoy. Sirius anhelaba encontrarlo en el campo de batalla, pero Lucius se había convertido en la mano derecha del Mago Oscuro y no participaba en las matanzas. Su misión era encontrar al traidor y presentarlo ante su amo, también se encontraba a cargo de la búsqueda y captura de Harry Potter. Este se encontraba a cargo de Dumbledore y pasaba los días entrenando. Se sentía en la atmósfera que aquella guerra estaba llegando a su fin. Peno ni aún así había manera de descongelar el corazón del mejor profesor de pociones.

-Black, vete a la enfermería.

Sirius le miró perplejo, había usado un tono más frío de lo normal, aunque seguramente él era el único que podía distinguirlo.

-Yo creía que te alegrarías al verme- le respondió con su mejor mirada de perrito abandonado.

Snape tiró el botiquín al suelo. Ya no lo aguantaba más.

-Déjame en paz. No quiero volver a verte.

Sirius solamente le miró, sin dejar ver lo que podía estar pasándosele por la cabeza.

-Estoy harto que vengas a verme después de cada misión, que no me quites el ojo de encima cada vez que salgo. Estoy harto de que me sigas queriendo aunque intente alejarme de ti- Severus empezaba a pasar pena de romper en lágrimas delante de Sirius- Vete y déjame en paz de una vez por todas.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Sirius miraba muy intensamente a Snape, mientras este dirigía sus ojos hacia una estantería para evitar el contacto con los ojos del otro hombre. Sirius sonrió, en ningún momento Severus había dicho que había dejado de quererle.

-Yo no puedo dejar de quererte mientras sepa que tú me sigues queriendo- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Severus- y no puedo dejar de venir después de acabar una misión porque sé que hasta que no me ves llegar no puedes dormir- Maldita Poppy , pensó Snape mientras se ruborizaba- y no puedo dejar de vigilarte porque sé que eres el hombre más buscado por Voldemort, y tengo la certeza de lo que te hará si te encuentra, y no podría vivir con ello. Severus- la voz de Sirius sonaba rota- casi me muero cuando desapareciste en aquella misión. Y es posible que Neville y Luna te estén muy agradecidos por haberlos salvado de Voldemort, pero yo casi me vuelvo loco pensando que no te podría volver a ver, que quizás estabas muerto o siendo torturado, o peor,- una mueca de asco se dibujo en la cara de Sirius- que te encontrabas en los brazos de Malfoy.

-¡Otra vez Lucius-gritó Snape- No es él el que acabó con nuestra relación, es la poca confianza que tienes en mí. Volver contigo fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que tuve que tomar, pero pensé que quizás los años y las desgracias te habían hecho madurar. No sabes cuanto me dolió haberme equivocado, y ahora no me pienso volver a arriesgar.

-Severus.

-No. Vete. Se acabó.

-Esto nunca acabará- rió amargamente Sirius- Y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Snape calló, era consciente de toda la verdad que aquellas palabras cargaban. Lo que había entre ellos nunca acabaría hasta que uno de los dos muriese, preferiblemente él. Últimamente estaba empezando a debilitarse ante la insistencia de Sirius, empezaba a importarle poco si después de una discusión Sirius le volvía a romper el corazón. Si su vida tenía que acabar pronto ¿no sería mejor aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a la persona amada? Porque le amaba, eso no podía negarlo más, ya no.

Sirius entendió el silencio de Severus como una invitación a marcharse, y teniendo en cuenta que esta era la discusión más fuerte que tenían en años no quería empeorarlo. Bastante mal estaban ya las cosas.

-Me voy. Mañana es muy posible que parta hacia el norte. Por allí necesitan ayuda- Sirius miró muy intensamente a Snape- Adiós- giró y salió de la pequeña habitación.

Snape se quedó un momento quieto, y a solas con sus pensamientos. La salida de Sirius le recordaba demasiado a una despedida. Un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho hizo que tuviera que sentarse. Esa no podía ser la última vez que viese a Sirius Black.


	6. Volver

****

**_NA: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo y que sea algo más largo. Gracias por seguir leyendolo ._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 6: Volver**_

****

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Él se había sentado en una silla que tenía colocada en una esquina, de frente a la puerta. Siempre se sentaba allí de noche cuando se alojaba en Howgarts.  Ya se sabe, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde sonreía irónicamente. Podía pasarse allí toda la vida esperando, y sabía que era casi imposible que pasase algo, aun sí, no podía evitarlo. Era culpa suya, todo lo que estaba pasando, y lo peor de todo era que además de sufrir él, había condenado al sufrimiento a la persona que más había amado. Que más amaba.

Un suave toque en la puerta le despertó de sus pensamientos. Su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente. Podía ser posible que fuera... Lentamente se levantó de la silla y con una suavidad extrema abrió la puerta. Dejó de respirar, aunque su corazón latió aun con más rapidez si era posible. Delante de él se encontraba Severus Snape. En su mirada se leía su vulnerabilidad. A Sirius le recordó a la misma mirada de la noche que volvieron a estar juntos. Eso significaba que le había perdonado. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa inundó su cara.

Severus entró en la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña ventana que había en el cuarto.

Sirius cerró la puerta, pero no se movió de donde estaba, no quería intimidarlo. Snape parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo, aún podía dudar. A través de la débil luz de la ventana Sirius podía ver el pequeño rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de Severus.

-Yo... - empezó Snape- he estado pensando.

Sirius no dijo nada. Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Entonces Snape le miró con plena sinceridad y ojos cristalinos.

-No quiero arrepentirme de nada más en mi vida- dijo decididamente mientras esboza una triste sonrisa.

-No lo harás- le sonrió Sirius mientras cruzaba rápidamente la habitación para rodear a Severus con sus brazos y besarlo con la desesperación de años de espera y paciencia. Tenía que tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, tocarlo... tenía que amarlo. Toda lo que no lo había podido amar durante aquellos años de separación.

En cada beso, roce o caricia sentía como Severus terminaba de bajar las últimas defensas que aun le quedaban. Volvía a ser suyo, volvía con él, Sirius Black.


	7. La amenaza

Capítulo 7: La amenaza 

Severus Snape paseaba nerviosamente por el despacho de la ahora directora Minerva Mcgonagall. Las últimas noticias que tenían eran que Lucius Malfoy se acercaba al lugar donde Dumbledore protegía a Harry Potter, y donde lo preparaba para la batalla final. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Voldemort se preparaba para la batalla final. Albus Dumbledore apareció en el que había sido su despacho durante años.

-¿Cómo esta Harry?- pregunto Minerva al instante.

-Se encuentra bien, y esta ahora más a salvo que nunca puesto que Sirius y Remus se encuentran con él. Pero me temo que esta alarma vuelva a producirse. Voldemort esta mas ansioso que nunca.

-Hay que distraerlo- habló Severus por primera vez, y los dos magos le miraron- Potter necesita el tiempo necesario para terminar su entrenamiento.

Minerva lo miraba extrañada, pero Albus lo miró con pena, debatiendo.

-Albus sabes bien que necesita ese tiempo, y que una operación de distracción podría despistarlo lo suficiente para que ganemos esta maldita guerra.

-Pero a que precio.

-¡Al necesario! Ya hemos perdido muchas vidas. Un último sacrificio no cambiará nada.

-¿De que estáis hablando?

-Minerva, Severus esta sugiriendo atraer la atención de Lucius Malfoy y por consecuencia la de Voldemort poniendo a su alcance algo que desean más que nada.

-¿Qué pod...

-Yo- sentenció Snape- No perderán la oportunidad de capturarme, si la tienen. Aunque tuviesen a Harry Potter a su disposición. Yo herí su orgullo, y por eso, aun sabiendo que puede ser una trampa vendrán a por mí.

-Pero te matarán, y no sin antes torturarte. No puedes ir, encontraremos otra forma de retenerlos- Minerva empezó a pasear por la habitación como momentos antes había hecho Snape. Severus se dirigió directamente hacia Dumbledore.

-Sabes que es la única manera de darles suficiente tiempo. Confía en mi.

-Mi niño- dijo acariciando el suave pelo de Severus- sabes que confió en ti más que en nadie. Pero me dolería mucho perderte, sería como perder a mi propio hijo.

Los ojos de Snape se humedecieron.

-Ya he vivido todo lo que podía vivir, y esa vida me la concediste tú, por eso te quiero y te respeto como a mi padre. Y por eso debes dejarme ayudarte en esta vida de la única manera que puedo.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala. Minerva no se atrevía a interrumpir aquella íntima escena, aunque quería protestar por la que sabia era un suicidio anunciado.

-De acuerdo- dijo Dumbledore, y una luz pareció apargarse en sus ojos.

-No te arrepentirás- sentenció Severus.

-Hijo mío, ya me he arrepentido, y no hay nada que me duela más que tener que aceptar tu sugerencia.

-Lo sé- la mirada de Severus se enterneció- Pero aun te tengo que pedir una cosa más.

-Eso no lo podré evitar.

-Sí podrás. Simplemente no le digas nada hasta que ya no pueda hacer nada.

-Nunca me lo perdonará.

-Sí, lo hará- sonrió Snape- Porque esto servirá para darle una oportunidad a su ahijado. Él también lo haría, tendrá que entenderlo.

Poco después se extendió entre los espías mortífagos el rumor que el traidor Snape, estaba preparando una poción para aumentar las capacidades mágicas de Harry Potter, y que el ingrediente más importante de la poción el mismo Snape tendría que recogerlo en una alta zona del norte.

El rumor no tardó en llegar a oídos de Lucius Malfoy, una sonrisa se formó en los malévolos labios del rubio platino, pues un deseo se le estaba cumpliendo: "Severus en sus manos" nada podría serle más gratificante, ni tener en sus manos al mismísimo Harry Potter se le podía comparar. Y era una oportunidad que no pensaba dejar pasar.


	8. Impotencia

Capítulo 8: Impotencia 

Harry estaba mejorando mucho, unos días más y estarí listopara combatir contra el Mago Negro. Cada día se hacía más visible que tenía todo el talento de su padre y la perseverancia de su madre. Sirius se sentía tan orgulloso de él como se sentiría de su propio hijo. Por eso temía tanto que pudiera pasarle algo. Y por eso estaban Remus y él ahí, para protegerlo de los mortífagos y del bastardo de Malfoy que hacía pocos días había estado a punto de encontrarlo. Pero ahora estaban seguros, o al menos eso había dicho Albus esa misma mañana, cuando les había informado de que Malfoy no se encontraba ya cerca. A Harry y a él eso les había parecido que eran muy buenas noticias pero desde que recibieron el aviso Remus se había encerrado en sus pensamientos. Era ya de noche cuando un agitado Remus le despertó:

-¡Remus! ¿me toca ya la guardia?

-Ponte en contacto con Severus!!

-¿Ahora? Me matará si lo despierto a estas horas.

-Llámalo!

Sirius le miró extrañado -¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo.

Eso basto para que un malestar se instalará en su corazón. Se levantó y fue hacia la mesita donde había un pequeño espejo, se puso delante de él y dijo: "Severus Snape". Nada. No pasó nada, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Severus no se encontraba en Howgarts.

-Llamemos a Albus- dijo Remus desde la puerta dirigiendose hacia el salón donde un enorme espejo presidia la sala. Sirius le siguió en silencio.

-Albus Dumbledore- dijo Remus.

El espejo mostró, casi en seguida, la imagen del director de Howgarts.

-¿Necesitáis algo mis niños?

-Sí- contestó Remus, pues Sirius se había quedado sin palabras- Severus no está en el castillo.

-Lo sé- respondío después de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Dónde está?

Albus no contestó, y a Sirius se le comenzó a nublar la vista. Severus no estaba en el castillo. Él era la persona más buscada después de Harry, y Albus lo sabía.

-¿Cómo has podido?! Sabes perfectamente que ahora todo los ...- Hay estaba, por eso Severus había salido del castillo, para atraer la atención de Malfoy.

-¿Dónde está?

-Lo siento Sirius, pero me hizo prometer que no te lo diría.

-Albus dentro de un minuto voy a salir a buscarlo, sepa donde esta o no. Querrás ahorrarme tiempo y darme la posibilidad de encontrarlo aun con vida.

Albus pareció reflexionarlo un momento.

-Se dirige hacia el norte.

-Gracias.

Severus se encontraba tirado en el lecho de una pequeña cabaña. Aquel sería su último lugar en libertad. Dentro de poco Malfoy lo encontraría, y no había manera alguna de echarse atrás. No sentía miedo, lo cierto era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía útil. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius, ¿cómo se lo iba a tomar cuando se enterase? Seguarametne se engadaría muñcho, quizás intentaría hacer algo para salvarlo, pero ya sería demasiado tarde, y esperaba que entre Remus y Albus, lo convencerían de que lo más importante en ese momento era la salvaguarda del mocoso de Potter. Él era la úniva esperanza para tener un futuro. Futuro. Él ya no tendría uno, no cuando Lucius atravesará el umbral de la cabaña.

Se oyeron ruidos fuera. Ya estaba allí. Severus cerró los ojos y respiro hondo para intentar calmar su mente y su cuerpo.

-Maldito Snape. Por fin te encuentro!!

Esa no era la voz de Lucius. Pero era un voz bien conocida.

-Sirius!!! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- se levantó Severus de la cama, para que un enmarañado Sirius Black lo tirase a ella de nuevo, besandolo con ansia. Durante un momento Severus se dejó llevar, volver a besar a Sirius, una última vez.

-Sirius, no es el momento.

-Cierto, mejor dejémoslo para cuando lleguemos a Howgarts. Vámomos!!

Sirius cogió de la mano a Severus , y comenzó a arrastralo hacia la puerta, él comenzó a resistirse.

-No!! Sirius!!! No puedo irme, y tú lo sabes.

-Yo no sé nada!!!1 Y ni se te ocurra pedirme que te deje aquí al alcanze del asqueroso de Lucius. Porque es algo que no pienso hacer. O nos vamos o nos quedamos los dos.

-Es que no lo entiendes!! Esto es una guerra y hay que hacer sacrificios. Las guerras no se ganan sin pérdidas.

-Las guerras nunca se ganan, Severus. Solo se pierde y yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estas. Ya no.

-Sirius...

Nada en este mundo lo hacía más feliz que lo que acababa de escuchar, pero estaba decidido. No podía flaquear ahora. Dirigio su mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento, pero...

-Yo si que lo siento- dijo Sirius mientras con su varita apuntaba a su compañero- Desmaio!!

Al levantarse Severus ya no se encontraba en la cabaña, sino en un lugar bien conocido por él: las mazmorras. Allí se encontraban también Sirius, Lupin y Albus, este último con una sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse de la cara, mientras lo miraba con atención.

-Espero que esteis disfrutando del espectáculo- dijo Snape intentando recuperar su tono normal de sarcasmo.

-Claro que lo estamos disfrutando- sonrió, si podia, aún más el viejo director- nohay mejor espectáculo que el de tenerte de vuelta.

-Supondo que tú tienes mucho que ver en esto?- Snape intentaba averiguar como Albus había podido avisar a Sirius sin romper su promesa, porque estaba seguro que no había roto su promesa.

-El honor es más bien se lo debemos a Lupin.

-No le das las gracias?-siguió Sirius.

-¿Por que?¿Por haber destruido la última oportunidad de dar tiempo a Potter? Me sorprendes Lupin, pensaba que eras más inteligente.

-Te equivocas- le cortó Sirius- Harry ya no necesita más tiempo. Él ya esta preparado. Y ya esta a salvo, aquí en Howgarts. Pero si aún así quieres sentitrte útil ejecutando misiones suicidas, estoy seguro de que Lucius se alegrará mucho de verte.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. El Rey de los planes suicidas. No se ni de una vez que no hayas arriesgado más de lo necesarios-

-Pero tú...

-Caballeros!!- interrumpió Dumbledore- Creo que es hora de que Remus y yo nos marchemos. Pasen una buena noche.

-Buenas noches, Sirius, buenas noches Severus.

-Buenas noches Remus- respondío Snape y seguramente era lo mas cerca que estaría de decir gracias.

Al salir de la habitación y quedar los dos solos reinó el silencio. Que mas se podian decir que no se hubiesen dicho ya. Aun así el coranzón se Sirius aún temblaba del miedo y la importencia que había sentitdo al enterarse de lo que planeaba Severus, y esta vez habí estado tan cerca. Esta era la segunda vez que tenía que pasar por ello y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo una vez más.

-Tú no eres el único que sugre con esta situación- le despertó Severus de sus pensamientos- Me paso los días encerrado en este castillo esperando tener noticias tuyas- Sirius se sorprendió un poco, a veces olvidaba que su pareja era un experto Legilemens- Y son incontrables las veces que esas noticias no han sido buenas. Eres... eres el hombre...más...- Severus paró de hablar y Sirius pudo contemplar como las lágrimas se derramaban de aquellos preciosos ojos precipitandose sobre sus mejillas. Pocas veces se podía contemplar al experto en pociones llorando, y seguramente era la imagen que mas enternecía al temido Sirius Black. Severus tenía razón, no se podía decir que él hubiera sido un ejemplo a seguir. Y mejor que nadie él entendí el sentimiento de inutilidad que sentia su amante teniendo que estar en Howgarts. Estaban en guerra y no era momento de perder el preciado tiempo que tenian en peleas. El final se acercaba y solo Merlín sabiía quién sobrevíviria para poder verlo.


	9. La última reunión de la Orden del Fénix

_**Capítulo 9: La última reunión de la Orden del Fénix**_

-Se preparan para atacar Hogwarts- Draco Malfoy sentenció –No en más que un par de días.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Era algo que ya esperaban desde hacia tiempo pero nunca antes había sido la amenaza tan real.

-Bien hecho, Draco- dijo Dumbledore- Ha llegado el momento. Harry está preparado. Hemos podido reunir un gran número de guerreros. Así que estad tranquilos amigos míos. Estamos preparados para enfrentarlos. Draco has hecho más de lo que podía pedirte, y no me atrevería a pedirte nada más...

-No hace falta que lo haga. Yo ya he tomado una decisión, y la voy a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-La información que nos has dado es suficientemente valiosa. No hace falta que vuelvas con ellos. Allí no puedo garantizarte nada.

-Aquí tampoco. Además puede estar tranquilo, no me descubrirán, por algo he tenido al mejor profesor en espionaje- Draco miró con orgullo a Snape, quien le devolvió la mirada con igual sentimiento.

Desde que Malfoy descubrió la realidad de donde seguir los pasos de su padre le estaba llevando decidió acudir a la única persona en quien confiaba: Severus Snape. Desde entonces este se convirtió en su mentor y recibió clases en oclumancia junto a Harry Potter. Draco recibió la marca tenebrosa sin que Snape pudiera evitarlo y cuando este fue desenmascarado el joven Malfoy pasó a ser la única fuente de información que la Orden tenía infiltrada.

-Estamos en los momentos más importantes de esta guerra, cualquier cambio puede significar mucho en la última batalla. Os estaré informando hasta el final.

-Gracias, Draco. Te has convertido en un gran hombre- un murmullo de risillas se sumo al ver al orgulloso Malfoy sonrojarse por las palabras de Dumbledore- De acuerdo con lo que Draco nos ha revelado esta noche, atacarán Hogwarts desde el norte por la entrada principal. Era lógico pensar que así lo hiciesen puesto que no se atreverán a entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. Eso nos da una ventaja ya que, aunque los centauros no participarán en esta guerra, me han prometido que protegerán a todo aquel que se interne en el bosque, así que creo adecuado que los más jóvenes sean trasladados a este. Hagrid se encargará de ello, puesto que es quien mejor conoce el bosque. Remus y Sirius dirigirán la defensa principal al frente. Tonks y Shacklebolt se ocuparán del frente oeste. Los heridos serán trasladados a la sala principal, allí Poppy y Molly se encargarán de los heridos. Harry vendrá conmigo. Y Severus también. ¿Entendido?

La Orden respondió al unísono. Llevaban meses planeando la mejor formar de defender el castillo si Voldemort decidía atacar. Era ya poco lo que se podía objetar. Snape era el que más se había quejado, porque él quería estar en el frente principal, y no haciendo de guardaespaldas a Potter, más cuando no lo necesitaba con la protección de Dumbledore, pero poco había que hacer cuando Albus tomaba una decisión.

Los estudiantes de séptimo lucharían en el frente principal, la mayoría de ellos ya habían sido entrenados en secreto para cuando llegara el momento. Los de sexto irían con Tonks y Shacklebolt. Los de quinto ayudarían a Poppy y Molly en la enfermería. Los demás serían evacuados al Bosque Prohibido. Muchos estudiantes ya graduados y familias fieles a Hogwarts también se habían trasladado al castillo para luchar. Ya que esta sería la batalla que decidiría la guerra.


	10. La batalla final

_Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, aun cuando yo la actualizo de tanto en tanto. Me han animado mucho vuestros comentarios, a mí también me vuelve loca esta pareja!!!!. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho . _

_Capítulo 10: La Batalla Final_

La calma que precede a la batalla se manifestó en un maravilloso día de primavera. Los niños jugaban al aire libre, en la escuela, ajenos al movimiento que se producía dentro del castillo. Al llegar la tarde también llegaron los "hasta luego" que todos se decían, pues un adiós era demasiado definitivo. Y un segundo después Sirius se encontraba en el fulgor de la batalla, con el vago recuerdo del último beso que habían compartido Severus y él, al amparo de un clase abandonada. No se habían dicho nada, pues no había consuelo en las palabras y, por eso, solo se habían besado, intentando expresar demasiadas cosos para un beso tan breve. Y ahora en un mar de personas, con hechizos, encantamientos y toda clase de maldiciones pasando cerca de él, solo cabía intentar sobrevivir y esperar que el destino, por una vez, tuviese para él algo parecido a un final feliz.

Remus se encontraba cerca de él, pues siempre habían sido más eficientes luchando juntos. Si no fuera por él seguramente ya habría caído, pues siempre olvidaba su protección en batalla, gracias a Merlín que Remus si que la tenía presente. Y viceversa.

Acababa de derribar a MacNair, cuando sintió a alguien a su espalda, el instinto más fuerte que su cerebro, le hizo esquivar a duras penas un Avada Kedavra gentileza de su maniática prima Bellatrix. Sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a encontrar, pues Bellatrix había considerado su obligación personal el depurar el linaje de los Blacks de aquellos que habían decidido no seguir la tradición familiar. Esa misión se reducía a acabar con Sirius, tan simple como eso, no que Sirius fuera a ponérselo fácil. Comenzaron a luchar, Bellatrix lanzando hechizos a un ritmo frenético entre carcajadas. Otro mortífago se le sumó. Comenzaba a sentirse acorralado, y Remus se encontraba unos metros más alejado ayudando a un joven contra otro mortífago. En los labios de Bellatrix se formaba otro encantamiento, cuando su compañero se volvió contra ella y de un hechizo acabó con ella. Nunca debió saber lo que había pasado, pero él en ese mismo momento reconoció al joven Draco bajo la máscara del mortífago.

-Chico ten cuidado, te podía haber matado.

-De nada, Black- le sonrió el pequeño Malfoy con una sonrisa que le recordaba peligrosamente a Snape- Sirius, mi padre se dirige hacia la torre de astronomía, saben que allí están Potter, Dumbledore y Severus. Lord Voldemort va con él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿cómo podían saber donde se encontraban? Había sido el secreto mejor guardado por la Orden. Sirius miró alrededor. Ahora no podía abandonar su puesto. Aunque algunos mortífagos habían conseguido pasar, ellos mantenían a los demás a raya. Además le había prometido a Dumbledore que daría su vida por la defensa del frente, aunque no había nada más que desease en ese momento que correr hacia donde se encontraban su amante y su ahijado.

-Yo me encargo- escuchó una voz, y vio como Draco comenzó a correr hacia la torre.

Siguió luchando. Encantamiento, hechizo, defensa y maldición. Una y otra vez. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí, cuando a lo lejos reconoció una cabellera rubia, y como un perro con su presa se lanzó al acecho. El cobarde estaba huyendo, maldito Lucius. Pero no pensaba dejarlo escapar, no ahora. Consiguió acorralarle y se iba a encara con él cuando le miró a los ojos. Estaba llorando, Lucius, maldito, Malfoy.

-Me lo prometió- balbuceaba el rubio platino- ¡¡¡¡Prometió que sería para mí!!!!

Con la mirada perdida cayó al suelo.

-Era mío- estaba ido, algo había ido mal en la torre de Astronomía- Severus era mío.

El corazón dejó de latirle por un momento. Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad. Cogió a Lucius por el cuello.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¡Maldito dime que le ha ocurrido a Severus!!

Pero Malfoy ya no dijo nada más. Se quedó ahí sentado con la mirada pérdida. Sirius abandonó a aquel desecho de hombre y corrió junto a Remus.

-Algo le ha pasado a Severus.

Lupin le miró y reconoció en él el dolor que le consumía.

-Ve con ellos.

-Pero..-no hubo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando una llamarada verde surgió de la torre más alta de Hogwarts, y una onda expansiva hizo que todos los mortífagos cayesen, agarrándose desesperados el brazo en el que llevaban la marca tenebrosa.

Un instante después Black, Lupin y otros tantos, entre los que se encontraban McGonagall, Giny, Fred y George Weasly, corrían por los pasillos del castillo. Al llegar a la torre ninguno estaba preparado para la imagen que allí se encontrarían. Harry Potter a duras penas se mantenía de pie, gracias a la ayuda de sus, siempre fieles, amigos Ron y Hermione. Dumbledore se encontraba junto a un montón de cenizas pronunciando encantamientos inteligibles. Y casi a sus pies Draco se revolvía en el suelo de dolor junto a su profesor de pociones el cual se encontraba inconsciente pero vivo, si era prueba de ello el ligero estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo.


End file.
